


Discord prompt: Love interest meeting family

by Scribblestuff



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Backstory, F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 06:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21175001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribblestuff/pseuds/Scribblestuff
Summary: Discord Prompt: Have your PCs love interest meet their family.I didnt strictly stick to this prompt, as there is no actual interaction between Solas and my PCs family.Any grammatical/spelling errors you spot please let me know!





	Discord prompt: Love interest meeting family

The evening air was calm and still as Dinah stood atop a sparsely wooded hillside overlooking the area and surveyed her clan with a critical eye as Inquisition soldiers brought barrel after barrel into the campground. 

The newly formed clearing was thronging with activity as dalish clan members worked alongside the troops to empty the incoming caravans of their load before the weak daylight vanished and the cold set in. There were enough supplies to last a good while, and more on the way.   
Dinah would make sure her people had everything they needed to survive the next few months, and more besides. 

The clan had been lucky to avoid contracting any illnesses but the ribs and shoulder blades that jutted here and there through gaps in clothing were evidence that hunger was something they hadn't escaped. Even the Halla which were as close to a living deity as you got among the Dalish, Dinah thought, were looking slightly leaner than usual and their coats lacked the usual shine. 

She clutched her staff tightly as Keeper Deshanna moved below the outcropping she stood on, moving boxes into the aravels with the other dalish. Her keeper looked the same as the day Dinah had last seen her, her long brown hair was still kept in a braid that reached down back, and her eyes still carried the same in the bone weariness they always had. Only the lines on her face gave away that any time at all had passed between them. 

They had not spoken since the inquisition arrived at the camp and if Dinah was being honest with herself she was relieved.   
What could they even say to each other at this point; “Nice to see you again,how was living in the alienage?” “Oh you know just what you'd expect really, fighting for scraps of bread and sleeping in hovels. How was living with the knowledge you abandoned me to a life of misery?” She grimaced inwardly, there weren't many conversation topics that wouldn't start an argument between them. Avoiding each other seemed the best course of action for the time being.

She saw a shadow move in her peripheral vision and caught a familiar scent, campfire smoke and the comfortingly greasy smell of lanolin that clung to untreated wool.   
She turned around a smile already replacing the frown that had been on her face.

“Aneth ara Solas! How was the trip here? Have all the supplies arrived intact?”

There had been plenty of bandits on the roads to the camp and they hadn't wanted to take any chances with their cargo.Any bandits foolish enough to attack an inquisition wagon would have been shocked to discover Varric and Solas riding aboard. If they somehow managed to survive long enough to attack the later wagons the sight of Iron Bull rising from the between the barrels would hopefully be enough to put them off banditry altogether.

Solas approached her and bowed slightly, “Inquisitor Dinahalen I'm happy to report all the supplies made it here without so much as a whisper of bandit activity.”

Ah so they were playing that game were they.   
Solas only ever called her by her full name and title when he thought someone was listening who shouldn't be. He moved his head imperceptibly in the direction of a group of spindly trees, a pair of small pointy ears moved quickly behind them as he did.

Aha. Dinah straightened her shoulders and spoke stiffly, “thank you Solas, if you'll indulge me I'd like to hear more of the group's trip from Skyhold.” She raised her eyebrows slightly trying to signal her intentions. 

Solas nodded “of course Inquisitor.”

She turned to look back at the camp as he joined her side brushing her fingers softly with his own as he did.   
They both looked out silently at the scene below them until he asked softly, “ Do you have misgivings returning here, to your clan?”

“No. I thought I'd be...angry. I thought seeing them all here together after I was left on my own would be too difficult, that I'd just feel more bitter than before.”

“And do you?”

She let out a small laugh  
“No. If anything I feel relieved. They're all here, they survived everything that was thrown at them.Nothing was lost. Except me.”

She looked up at the sky avoiding Solas’ gaze, and cleared her throat.   
“It's getting dark” 

She felt him move but didn't look back until she heard the murmur of his voice.

“Should I inform the guards to begin the journey back to the city?” he had placed his hands behind him, waiting for her order.

She shook her head, “ No doubt Desha- Keeper Istimaethoriel will wish to show her gratitude. Let them know we’ll be staying the night. I believe one of the caravans has some bottles of wine in it, a gift from Josephine. Have someone rootle it out and present it on the inquisitions behalf.”

The corner of Solases mouth twitched upwards as he fell into step behind her. They moved closer to the trees as they spoke.

“ how very generous of the inquisition, I will ensure its “rootled” out as soon as possible.”

Dinah rolled her eyes, she could practically hear the quotation marks slot into place, the pedantic arse. 

“Not really, I'm trying to get Deshanna to give up some of the clans kefir. We make it out of halla milk you know? Its strong stuff and the hahrens only bring it out for big celebrations.”

“Dorian will be very displeased when he finds out we've partaken of such a rare dalish alcohol without him.”

"I'm sure we won't hear the end of it. I'll see if I can slip a flask inside my pack-ha!”- as they came level with the trees Dinah dived forward and plucked the elf hiding behind it by the ear. 

The child blinked at them in the evening light, too young for a vallaslin but too old to have a good excuse for spying on them so blatantly. 

“Didn't your hahrens tell you that it's rude to eavesdrop.” chided Solas mildly.

“Oh dear” said Dinah playfully, even as recognition dawned, “looks like the clan has sent a spy to keep an eye on us. What will your elders say when they find out you've been caught.”

The dalish child looked up at them mournfully and twirled her braid nervously through her fingers.   
“They only wanted me to keep an eye on the apostate, to make sure he didn't cause any trouble.”

Solas looked bemused “Whatever did Keeper Istimaethoriel assume I would be up to? Spiriting away dalish children under my cloak?”

“She thought” the child paused uncomfortably before continuing “ that you and the inquisitor might be, you know." she paused again searching for a way to phrase what was obviously about to follow “friends?” she finished lamely “not that I care but she said I wouldn't have to do any unpacking if I did this instead and I didn't think I'd get caught by a flat ear!"

“Ah.” Dinah frowned at Solas's stony expression. 

“Tell you what.” she said sounding more jolly than she felt ,interjecting whatever unspoken conflict was happening between the dalish girl and Solas. “We won't tell the Keeper we caught you if you grab us a flask of kefir. I'm pretty sure your mother will still be keeping it in the leatherworking aravel, old habits die hard. That way we get what we want and you get two favours in return.”

“Two favours?” said the girl hopefully.

“Yes, one your mother doesn't tan your hide for getting caught, and two you get to practice being unseen.” 

Dinah leant on Solas's shoulder as the young girl ran down the slope towards the camp.

“Want to come sit by the fire back at the camp and share that flask with me?”

“I'm not sure your Keeper would like that very much” Solas smiled sarcastically. She took his hand gently. 

“ She's not my Keeper anymore, vhenan”


End file.
